Hello, I Love You
by JennaPayna
Summary: Alex goes off to college and is reunited with a childhood friend, Logan Henderson, see what happens when she becomes friends with the guys of BTR!
1. Intro

Well, what can I say? I'm a college kid living in a big dorm with my three best friends. But it's almost over; I only hope I will find the love of my life along the way. Ah, who am I kidding, you all know I will. I hear there are some new guys joining the freshman class, nice. There's four of them and they are a band, been learning on the road. My name is Alexandria, Alex; I am nineteen years old and a junior in college. I play guitar, drums, piano, and sing a little. I write my own songs but I think they suck. That's one thing I will always love. And as for my friends, well I'll tell you about them later.


	2. The New Guys

Chapter 2: The new guys.

"Alexandria...Alexandria Aaron..."  
>"Yes?" I asked snapping back to reality.<br>"We're in class now Ms. Aaron," the teacher said.  
>"Sorry Mr. Smith" I said, the class giggled.<p>

Then he went back to teaching Geography. Geography is one of like two classes I can't pay attention to but somehow I ace the class anyway. He was in the middle of a lecture on how Turkey got it's name when two new students came in. There were only two open spots: one was next to me, and the other was under the vent. One of them sat next to me. He was tall, muscular, and so hot! We finished taking notes and Mr. Smith gave us five minutes to hang out.

"I'm James," the new guy said.  
>"Alexandria," I said shaking his hand.<br>"So, can you tell me where math class is?" he asked me.  
>"Sure, I'm going there next, too."<br>"Good, I'll have someone I know in my class."

Then we were dismissed and James and I walked to math. When we got there I introduced him to the teacher, Mrs. Shapiro. She put him in a seat and I went to mine. We were lectured on how 2+2=5, it's very complex and if I ever hear that equation again it'll be too soon.  
>Our homework was to state the exact way you could get 5 from an equation that should equal four. It's ridiculous.<br>My next class was Biology. The other new guy that was in my Geography class was in this class. He sat down next to me, he was tall but not as tall as James. He was also blonde. In Biology we got a lecture on the reason we have a tongue. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that and I would have been fine. After class i met new guy number 2.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He said dodging people sticking his hand out.  
>"Alexandria," I said shaking his outstretched hand.<br>"Glad to meet you"  
>"You too."<p>

Then I left for my next class, and Kendall went the opposite way. I was on my way to History. Another class i find very boring. At least I have my BFF Ally sitting next to me in case I fall asleep. Ally lives with me in the dorm, she snowboards, horseback rides, and plays basketball and softball. I play basketball too. I'm not bad, but I didn't dare try out for the college team.  
>We got there early so we decided to talk.<p>

"Hey, have you met any of the new guys?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah, I met, um.. Logan."<br>"I haven't met him yet. I met Kendall and James."  
>"How many are there?" she asked.<br>"Four"  
>"Really?" she asked with a plotting tone.<br>Then class began. A few minutes after class started, a boy ran through the door.  
>"Ah, there you are Mr. Pena," Mr. Cane said.<br>"I'm sorry, I got lost.. I-"  
>"Just take your seat."<p>

He took the seat behind me. He wasn't tall but he wasn't a midget either.  
>He was pretty hot too.<br>Class drowned on and on. I think I fell asleep a few times.  
>After class I turned around to meet the new guy. He seemed a little unorganized, I guess I would be too. It was only his first day.<p>

"Hi, I'm Alexandria" I said offering to shake his hand.  
>"I'm Carlos," he said shaking it.<p>

We shook hands longer than normal. After a few seconds I pulled away and turned my hair, I could feel myself blushing.

He cleared his throat. "See you later."  
>"Yeah," I said smiling and walking away.<p>

Oh. My. God! As I walked back to my dorm, Carlos was buzzing around my brain. Dakota was eating some popcorn when I got there. Dakota is room-mate number 2. (She's an awesome artist and she snowboards.) She saw me in my dreamy boy-thinking state. She dropped her popcorn bowl onto the table.

"Who is he?"  
>"Who?"<br>"The guy you're dreaming about."  
>"His name is Carlos," I said twirling my hair.<br>"Is he one of the new guys?"  
>"Yeahhhhh."<br>"OOOH, Alex is in love!" she taunted.  
>"Shut up!"<p>

We hung out for the rest of the day until Ally got home. Yeah, that's right, I said home. Ally takes certain courses that occurred later in the day, so me and Dakota are usually alone for a while. We eat popcorn and stuff ourselves while watching movies until Ally and Bertha got "home."  
>Bertha is room-mate number 3. She is the only person in dorm history to have her own room off of the dorm. She sued the school and the school lost. So they had to build a room off of her dorm. If you're outside and you look at the wall, there is a big rectangle sticking out. She's a shady person. She hasn't started this year of college yet because she's on an "extended vacation". She has a whole collection of "legal" instruments of torture. And her hobby is poking bunnies! Who does that? But for some strange reason, she's one of my best friends.<br>Suddenly the cops shoved Bertha through the door.

"Hey! Let go!" she shouted.

The fuzz let her go and warned her not to leave the U.S. I'm guessing she's on parole, again. She's had her share of run-ins with the fuzz.

"Hey Berty!" I called.  
>"Hey guys," she answered as if nothing happened 5 minutes go.<br>"What were ya in for this time?" Ally asked without looking up from her magazine.  
>"Something about it being illegal for having a fly-sized guillotine," she said scratching her head. Then she retreated to her room. She slammed the door behind her.<br>"A guillotine, really?" I asked the others.

They all shrugged.

-The next day-  
>I was walking past the Mess Hall when some dude ran into me. He looked strangely familiar.<p>

"Oh, sorry" I said.  
>"No, it was my fault, sorry" he said.<br>"Wait, do I know you?" he asked.  
>"I was wondering the same thing" I said, he thought for a minute.<br>"Is your name Alex?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, wait, wait, Logan?"<br>"Yup" he said.  
>"I haven't seen you since we were kids!"<br>Then we hugged.  
>"How've you been?" he asked me.<br>"Good, you?"  
>"Good, y'know, been playing lots of music."<br>"Cool. Hey, wanna grab some food?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure."<p>

Over breakfast we caught up. When we were kids, Logan and I were best friends. We did everything together, until he moved away when we were twelve. He told me about all of his friends and I told him about mine. He told me that Bertha scares him. She has that effect on people. Then we made plans to hang out later.

-After class-  
>Logan texted me to find out if me and my friends wanted to hang out with him and his friends.<p>

"Hey guys."  
>"Yeah?" Ally asked.<br>"Wanna hang out with Logan and his friends?"  
>"Logan? You have Logan's number?" Dakota freaked.<br>"Yeah, turns out I know him."  
>"Sounds good to me," Berty said through her cracked door.<br>"How do you know him?" Dakota badgered.  
>"We were besties when we were little."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yup, he says to meet them at the lounge place."<br>"K, let's go." Berty said emerging from her cave.

Then we walked down to meet the guys in the loungy thing.


	3. The Lounge, Mustardy, Lead Pipe

Chapter 3: The Lounge, Mustardy, lead pipe -hehe-

When we got to the lounge, they were all sitting in a square. James had his feet up on a table. Logan and Kendall were sitting on a couch and Carlos was on the floor. They were all talking and when I said 'hey' they all looked over simultaneously. Then they said 'hi' and we walked over to fit ourselves in the holes of their square. Dakota sat between Logan and Kendall, Ally sat on the other side of Kendall, Berty sat on the floor next to James' chair and I sat on the floor next to Carlos, at a comfortable distance. He smelled nice.

"So Logan, what's up?" I asked  
>"Nothing, I just thought it'd be nice for our friends to get to know each other" He replied<br>"random"  
>"Hey, I shouldn't be the one of us new guys to have a friend"<br>"You're starting to sound like a little girl" Berty said

After we talked for a while I got hungry. So, I got up and started walking to the Mess Hall. Carlos said he was hungry too, so he got up and followed me. He walked beside me to the Mess Hall where we were the only ones there. Not even the lunch lady person was there. So we went into the back -place where the best food is-. We snagged some soda and other yummy stuff.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" Carlos asked  
>"No, I've been doing this for years, my brother used to go here and he taught me this."<br>"Oh, ok"

Then we ate our snacks and we both had some left over soda so we started to walk back to the others with them when the lunch lady spotted us. I grabbed our sodas and threw them on the table. The lunch lady started to yell at us but I grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him behind me and we ran.

"Hey! You get back here!" we could hear her yell

I started to laugh and so did Carlos. Everybody looked at us funny when we got back. Why wouldn't they? We were both laughing and out of breath, and the weirdest part, Carlos and I were still holding hands. When we realized we were holding hands we both let go and blushed a little.

"What happened you two?" Logan asked  
>"Oh, we stole some food from the back" I said<br>"Then the lunch lady caught us and started chasing us" Carlos finished

We were both still laughing. Carlos and I walked over and sat down where we were before, a little closer together this time. Then Logan brought me aside.

"hey, what's up?" I asked  
>"you like him don't you Alex?" he asked<br>"I just met him!"  
>"You like him!" he said with a smile on his face<br>"i don't know"  
>"Yes, you do"<p>

He pushed my shoulder. And I pushed him back. We were still as good of friends as we used to be. Then he grabbed my head and put me in a head lock.

"Admit it!" he said refusing to release me  
>"Never!"<br>"Admit it!"  
>"Never!"<br>"Admit it!" he said giving me a noogie  
>"Fine!" he released me<br>"I like him" I whispered "Don't say anything"  
>"ok" he said as I fixed my hair<p>

Then we walked back over to the others. Carlos stared at me for a second, then looked down. I sat down next to him and he looked up at me. He looked like nervous or something. I wonder what was on his mind.


	4. Gooooood

**a/n: sorry the chapters have been so short. They'll get longer soon! I don't own BTR! **

Chapter 4

- The next morning -

I had the strangest dream last night and Carlos was in it. I dreamt he had something to tell me but he couldn't say it. It was strange.

"Alex!" Dakota yelled  
>"No don't bite that!" I yelled<br>"We're gonna be late for class!" she said  
>"Ok" I said pulling myself out of bed<p>

I hurried to get dressed, take a shower, and shove some food down my throat, not in that order. I pretty much ran to my class. My classes for today are pretty different from yesterday. Logan was in my first class, I sat down next to him.

"Hey" I said  
>"Hey Alex" he said<br>"What's up?"  
>"Nothin', still crushin' on my buddy?" he teased<br>"Yeah" I punched his shoulder  
>"What was on his mind last night?" I asked<br>"You noticed?"  
>"Yeahhhh"<br>"Ummm, I told him I wouldn't say anything"  
>"Tell me"<br>"He was thinking about, you"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, he kinda likes you" he said scratching the back of his head  
>"Get him to ask me out!"<br>"You ask him" he pushed my shoulder  
>"I can't, remember the Max situation?"<br>"That's right"  
>"Yeah"<br>"I'll talk to him"

Then we sat down and waited for class to start.

-After class-

Logan and I went our separate ways after class. After a few classes I ran into Carlos. Literally, ran into him. He dropped all of his books and was mad until he realized it was me.

"Hey watch where-"he said, angry  
>"Oh sorry" he said, realizing it was me<br>"No, it was my fault" I said  
>"Where you headed?" he asked<br>"Physics"  
>"Me too, but I'm kinda lost"<p>

I led him to physics. I sat down and he sat next to me. He had that face he had on before, like something was on his mind.  
>After class, Carlos decided to talk to me. He poked my shoulder while I was grabbing my stuff.<p>

"What's up?" I asked  
>"I- Logan told- uh"<br>"What?" I asked  
>"I'm just gonna say it, I really like you"<br>"I like you too"  
>"No, I mean, like, do you wanna go out with me?"<br>"Sure" I said pushing my hair behind my ear

After he left I started jumping and clapping along with doing a little dance in place. My teacher was staring at me like I was a freak so I shuffled out of the room. Carlos asked me out! I am so ecstatic. Wait, when? We'll straighten everything out later. Then my butt vibrated. Someone called me, it was Trey. Crap, I forgot about Trey.


	5. Shit Happens

**a/n: just warning you, I wrote this story a while ago, well the beginning of it all the other chapters other than this one are newer**

Chapter 5

"Hello"  
>"Hey Alex"<br>"Trey" I muttered  
>"How's college?"<br>"What do you want?" I asked trying to get to the point  
>"You baby"<br>"No, Trey we're done remember?"  
>"Nope, we aren't done"<br>"Yes we are!" I yelled

I hung up on him, which probably wasn't the best idea. By now you're probably wondering who Trey is. He's my ex-boyfriend. He was abusive and made me do "things" against my will. He used to stab me with anything he could find. One time it was a chopstick. At first he was nice and I loved him but when he started abusing me, yeah, the love stopped.  
>After the anger about Trey wore off, the fear set in. It's a good thing class will help get my mind off it, and that I'm not a complainer.<p>

-After classes-

I ran into the dorm and leapt face down on the couch. I screamed into the pillow. Hearing my shriek, Dakota knelt down next to the couch, and Bertha stood on the other side. Dakota put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dakota asked  
>"I have good news and bad news" I said sitting up<br>"Bad news first" Berty said  
>"Well, I got a call from Trey"<br>"Ooooo"  
>"Yup, but on the bright side!, Carlos asked me out!"<br>"No way!" Dakota shrieked  
>"Yupers"<br>"So what are we going to do about Trey?" Berty asked  
>"I don't know"<br>"Let's not talk about him" I said shooing him from my brain  
>"When's your date with Carlos?" Dakota asked<br>"I don't know" I said taking out my phone

As soon as I took out my phone I got a text. It was Carlos… weird.

-Alex, when's our date?  
>-I don't know, I was just about to text you with the same question.<br>-Tomorrow?  
>-Sure<br>-Cool, see ya then  
>-Yup, see ya<p>

"So when's the date?"  
>"Tomorrow" I said in a dreamy state<p>

I snapped myself out of it. I needed to stop doing that. Carlos will never like me if I keep doing that.

- The next day-

Carlos is taking me to the movies in a half hour. Time to get ready. I put on a pair of jeans and my favorite Aeropostale shirt. I was finishing tying my converse when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, it was Carlos. He cleared his throat and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and we walked outside to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. He gave me radio privileges, so I turned on 93Q. Justin Bieber was on. I switched the station so fast I didn't even know which annoying song it was. I turned on Hot 107.9, more Bieber! I turned on like five other stations, nothing but Biebs! I have up and turned the radio off.

Carlos chuckled "Not a Belieber?"  
>"Hell no!"<p>

He laughed and I did too. I felt like we were just friends hanging out rather that going on a date though. When I felt it was safe, I turned the radio back on. No more Biebs, thank god! I felt singy and since I feel so comfortable around Carlos, when Firework came on I decided to sing along.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

After the song was over I looked at Carlos who looked shocked.

"Woah!"  
>"What?" I asked<br>"You didn't tell me you could sing!"  
>"Well, I can. I'm really into music"<br>"I'll have to remember that" He said to himself

We sang along to songs for the whole rest of the ride. We went to see Soul Surfer. We were halfway through the movie when things took a turn for the worse. Carlos had his arm around me. The sequence of bad events started with me spilling soda in my lap. Then a hobo looking guy put his foot in Carlos' face. Oh and it gets worse. The hobo started chewing on my hair while he pick pocketed Carlos' wallet. He stole fifty bucks, well tried to, and pulled out like fifty of my hairs. Then a suicidal maniac decided to, instead of killing himself, kill the movie screen. Then Carlos got punched in the face. And just to put the icing on the worst date ever, the suicide freak called the cops and set the place on fire. My first date with Carlos didn't go well. We were quiet on the back to college. When I got back to my dorm, Dakota was awake watching TV on the couch. She saw me come in and whipped her head around and had an eager face on.

"How'd it go!" she asked  
>"How do I put this…? Terrible!"<br>"Really? I thought you were really into each other?"  
>"It wasn't that, the series of unfortunate events"<br>"Like?"  
>"Well, I spilled my soda, a hobo chewed on my hair, Carlos got a foot in the face and punched and pick pocketed, and a suicide freak killed the movie, called the cops AND set the place on fire."<br>"Wow!"  
>"Yeah, worst date ever"<br>"Well, I'm going to bed before anything else bad happens" I said

I crawled into bed and thought about all that happened tonight. Craziest and worst first date ever!

-Carlos' POV-

When I got to the dorm Logan, James and Kendall were chillin' on the couch.

"Yo! Carlos how was your date?" Kendall asked  
>"Horrible"<br>"How so?" Logan asked with a face I had never seen on him before, like worried  
>"Are you and Alex just not…?" James asked<br>"No, it's not that" Logan looked relieved  
>"What happened?" James asked<br>"Well…" I said staring off into space

I told my buddies what happened. They looked at me with disbelief. I told them to ask Alex, and they did, she confirmed my story.

"Logan did you know Alex could sing?"  
>"Yeah, I knew she wasn't bad"<br>"She's amazing"  
>"We'll have to remember that" James said<br>"Are you going to ask her out again?" Kendall asked  
>"I want to, but after tonight…"<br>"Look, Carlos, Alex really likes you so don't fuck it up!" Logan said  
>"Whoa, Logan don't freak out" Kendall said<p>

I pulled Logan aside. He looked troubled.

"Logan, why'd you freak out man?"  
>"I care about her and don't want her to get hurt"<br>"Don't worry"

He walked away and I pulled my phone out. I texted Alex.

'Some date huh?'  
>'Yeah'<br>'Would you want to try again sometime?'  
>'Uh, I don't know'<br>'Are you sure?'  
>'Yeah, I like you; I'm just not ready for a relationship right now'<br>'Ok….. I won't give up'

She didn't text me back. She's just being difficult. Her rejection hurt more than I anticipated it would.

-Alex's POV-

When I got Carlos' last text I sank to the floor. It felt nice to know someone who was actually a good person wanted me. I'll give in, but not yet. I have some "issues" to work out.

-A few days later-

After class I ran into Carlos. We've been in the friend zone ever since our first date. Carlos said he wanted to talk later. At seven o'clock I met him outside the dorm building. He was sitting on a bench waiting for me. He got up and walked over to me. I looked into his eyes and leaned against the wall behind me. I asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Alex it's just- uh I mean- I'm not- I want to-"

He stopped and quickly forced his lips to mine. When he pulled away he got really shy. He took a small step back. I matched his step walking forward. I looked up at him and pulled his lips back to mine. He looked really happy when we pulled apart.

"What?" I asked

He just smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Does this mean we're like 'together'?" he asked using air quotes  
>"Oh yeah" I said<p>

He walked me back to my dorm holding my hand. He kissed my forehead and left me as I walked into my dorm. Ally's eyes shot up when I walked in.

"Where have you been young lady?" she asked  
>"We have been worried!" Berty added<br>"Yo! Chill, I was with Carlos"  
>"Ooooo" Dakota said walking into the room<br>"What's up between you two crazy kids?" Ally asked  
>I paused for dramatic effect. "He kissed me!" I yelled<br>"But you aren't even dating!" Ally said  
>"pffffft, We are now!"<br>"Does Logan know?" Berty asked  
>"Why- Woah we're just friends!"<br>"Does he know that?" Berty asked as Dakota left the room  
>"Yes he does! He's the one who set me and Carlos up!"<p>

I stormed off after Dakota. I know she likes Logan so she's probably pretty upset over what Berty said. When I found her she was sitting outside on a bench. She was staring down at her hands; she looked up when I sat down next to her.

"Dakota there's nothing going on between me and Logan"  
>"Does he know that?" she asked with a slight sniffle<br>"Yeah. He's the one who got me and Carlos together"  
>"Ok" she said getting up<p>

She walked away without another word. I decided then that I should hook her up with Logan. I pulled out my phone to text him.

'Logan we gotta talk. Meet me on the non-bird poopish bench'  
>'K'<p>

It took him five minutes to get out here. He walked over and sat next to me.

"What's up?" he asked  
>"I wanted to make sure that you knew we were just friends" I said quietly<br>"Yeah, why?" he asked and I was relieved  
>"Berty got all up in my brain and, well, you get the point"<br>"I see"  
>"I also wanted to talk to you about Dakota"<br>He cleared his throat, "Dakota?" he squeaked  
>"Yeah, what do you think of her?"<br>"Well, she's pretty, and nice, I like her" he scratched the back of his head  
>"Really? You like her?"<br>"Yeah, I do"

We were talking about Dakota for a while, I was about to tell him to ask her out when I felt like someone was watching me. I get that a lot but it was different this time. There was definitely someone watching us. I could feel eyes on my back. I looked at the bushes about ten feet behind us. There was no wind but the bushes moved anyway. When they started to smoke I grabbed Logan's hand and ran. An explosion threw us face first to the ground. We got up and kept running. Logan pulled us somewhat behind a tree to wait out another explosion, we had to dodge the falling tree. I tripped over a branch. Logan helped me up and we ran into the dorm building. The explosive guy followed us. You know what; let's call him Mr. Boom Boom. Ok so Mr. Boom Boom ran after us. I was close enough to see his expression but not close enough to see his face to tell if I knew him. He looked mean, hateful, like he belonged in the bottom of Hell. Mr. Boom Boom set off bomb; again, I was on the ground. This time I couldn't get up, I was hurt. The walls began to crack. Luckily everyone was evacuated to a safer building after the first explosion. Logan ran ahead but turned back when he realized I wasn't following him. He sprinted back to me. I was badly burned on my leg. When he got back to me he picked me up. He ran for a while with me in his arms. I was really starting to feel the burn. No not the exercise burn, but the ouchy kind that lands you in the hospital. My burn was on the outside of my left calf and on my knee. It curled around to the inside in the middle. Logan ran me out of sight of Mr. Boom Boom and hid me in some bushes.

"Where are you going?" I asked  
>"Logan?" I asked<p>

Logan's POV

"I'll be right back" I said, Alex had pain in her eyes

After leaving Alex I ran to the building where everyone was. I pounded on the door yelling "HELP LET ME IN!" A teacher came to the door and asked who I was.

"Logan Henderson!" I yelled

The teacher let me in. Carlos came straight up to me.

"Where's Alex?" Carlos asked grabbing my shirt  
>"She needs help"<br>"Where is she?"  
>"In the bushes five buildings away"<br>"Why in the bushes?"  
>"She's burned, bad. Where's the nurse?"<br>"I don't know" he said looking around

I was about to say I would go try to bring her here but Carlos was already out the door and gone. He must be on his way to Alex. When I turned around Dakota was in my arms.

"Logan! You're alive!"  
>"Yeah I am. Where's the nurse?"<br>"Alex, where's Alex?"  
>"That's why I need the nurse, she's hurt"<br>"Nurse Phyllis is over there"

On the way to get the nurse I passed James who was sitting on the floor with bertha in his lap. Huh. Are they dating?

"Lognator, what's up?" James asked  
>"Where's Alex?" Bertha asked<br>"Can't talk, need nurse, Alex burns"

Then I walked away and spoke to the nurse about Alex.

Carlos' POV

-Meanwhile-

I was sprinting as fast as I could until I finally found her. She was still in the bushes. I crawled in next to her. She was bleeding and I wondered why it didn't seem like she was in pain. She must have been, but she didn't show it.

"Alex, are you ok?" I asked and she shook her head no  
>"Ready?" I asked<br>"For what?"

I grabbed her and picked her up. I began to carry her to the safe building. I got her one building closer when the bomber spotted us. He threw a bomb at us and we ducked behind the building to avoid it. Alex clung to me, I was so careful not to touch her leg.

"Carlos"  
>"What?"<br>"I have a problem"  
>"What?"<p>

She gestured to the leg that wasn't burned and I saw there was a deep gash and she was bleeding badly. That's why my shirt is wet. This is really not her day right now. She was losing a lot of blood so I took off my shirt and tied it around her leg to try to keep more blood from escaping. I carefully picked her back up and continued the journey to the safe building.

-Ally's POV-

I was crammed between some people looking around when I spotted Kendall. I pushed the people out of my way and went over to him.

"Kendall, have you seen Alex?"  
>"No, I haven't seen Carlos in a while either"<p>

Kendall and I looked around and we saw a very skittish Logan talking to the nurse. Kendall and I looked at each other and walked over to Logan. He finished talking to the nurse and looked around. Kendall patted him on the back and asked what was up. He didn't answer. He poked Logan on the shoulder multiple times.

"What?" Logan asked  
>"You seen Alex?" I asked<br>"or Carlos?" Kendall added  
>"Yeah" he said staring off somewhere else<p>

Kendall and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No no" Logan said

"What do you mean exactly?" Kendall asked  
>"They aren't here, or safe"<br>"Evaluate" I said  
>"Carlos is with Alex, Alex is hurt"<br>"How bad is Alex hurt?" Kendall asked  
>"Burns on her leg is all I know of"<br>"It's probably worse by now" I said

We all stood there looking at each other. Dakota, Bertha, and James came over to us. They looked at us and asked what was wrong.

Carlos' POV

I sat down behind a building with Alex in my arms.

"Carlos, stop. It's obvious this isn't going to turn out well for me" she said and gulped  
>"So just sit with me until it's over"<p>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she really telling me to just let her die? How could she say that?

"N-no, that isn't going to happen, it isn't going to end this way" I said  
>"Carlos, please" she pleaded<br>"I'm tired and numb" she said  
>"No, don't just give up!"<p>

She kissed me. After pulling away I looked at her fir a few seconds before she passed out. Too much blood loss most likely.

"Alex! Stay with me!"  
>"Fuck" I said<p>

She still had a pulse but she was out cold. Her pulse, was declining.

Alex's POV

I felt cold. I knew Carlos was there but it was like I jumped into a freezing lake. I felt like I was sinking, going down into a hole of nothingness. Leaving this world. I couldn't hold on. But I couldn't let go either. I had to hold on, for my family, my friends, for Carlos. It was taking everything I had. I felt like I was hanging off a cliff, every once in a while I would slip, fall a while. I could feel myself slipping away. I was dying.


	6. Everything Goes Wrong

-Logan's POV-

I am freaking out! It shouldn't have taken _this long_ for Carlos to get back! Something went wrong, I can feel it. They're probably dead or about to be exploded! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dakota, she was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked

"Carlos should be back by now" I said

"I wonder how Alex is doing" Dakota said, worried

"I'm thinking not too great" I said

"Do you know where James is?" I asked

"Uh… over there" she said pointing to him

I walked over to James and we walked over to Kendall. Dakota followed me and Bertha followed James, Ally was with Kendall.

"Kendall, James, we have a rescue mission" I said

"Carlos and Alex?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, we have to go find them and help them" I said

"Can I help?" Dakota asked

"Too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt" I said softly, looking her in the eyes

"Fine" she spit out

Kendall, James and I all snuck outside. I could just barely see Carlos with Alex in his arms, looking around a corner of a building. They were about three large buildings away. Found 'em, well that was easy. The hard part is _getting _to them. I ran first, then Kendall, then James. I saw the bomber as we passed in between two buildings. I froze in the middle of the large open space. I know him. Trey? Why is he bombing the school? Wait, I know why, Lucas. When I stopped, James and Kendall kept running. I was still looking at Trey. He looked over and gave me a confused look. I took a few steps towards him.

"Hey Trey!" I yelled waving

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" James whisper-yelled to me

"Trey! It's me, Logan!"

"Logan from middle school, Logan?" he asked

"In the flesh" I said smiling and walking up to him

We man-hugged and I signaled for James and Kendall to keep going and help Carlos and Alex. They quietly made a run for it.

-Kendall's POV-

I saw Logan to signal us to keep going, so we ran. Logan must be out of his mind, but he had a plan. It was a very tricky plan, I would have never thought of it. He wanted to distract Trey so we could help Carlos and Alex. We sprinted to Carlos, who was sitting against a building with Alex in his arms. He must have been hiding from Trey. He looked up t us and he had a few tear tracks on is face.

"Carlos, what is going on?" I asked

"Alex passed out and her pulse id really slow" he said

"Why are you covered in blood?" James asked

"Alex's leg" Carlos said nodding at her leg

Alex had a long gash going all the way up her leg. My eyes widened just looking at it, that is going to need stitches.

"I can't run anymore and I got burned on the back of my knee" Carlos said

"Kendall, help Carlos, Carlos, give Alex to me" James said

James grabbed Alex and ran. I helped Carlos up and we began to walk.

"Alex told me to let her die" he said sadly

I didn't say anything, what could I say?

-James' POV-

I was sprinting, I felt like either Superman or a butterfly. I ran and made it back to the safe building. I banged on the door and told them I had a highly injured student in need of assistance. They let me in and Nurse Philly began to tend to Alex right away. She sewed Alex's led up with lots of stitches, however, they were only temporary and they would be replaced at the hospital. The nurse then moved on to her burn. She wrapped it carefully. The nurse was really worried though because we couldn't take her to the hospital until the lockdown was over.

-Logan's POV-

There I was, talking to Trey. I am hoping I can calm him down enough to turn him into the police, r at least enough to get him to stop throwing bombs at Alex. I look down and see he still has multiple bombs on a belt around his waist. Really hoping he doesn't throw one of those at me.

"Trey, I would like you to open up to me" I said calmly "Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Alex, she wants to break up with me and I need revenge for what she did to Lucas, my brother" Trey said

"Oh, I know all about that" I said

"That's right, you were still around when it happened" he said

"Trey, you got your revenge, you really hurt Alex" I told him

"I know, and part of me hates myself for doing it! But I have another part too, that part of me wants me to kill her. I almost _encourage_ myself sometimes. That's how it's been since _it_ happened. Part of me never wanted to make Alex sleep with me or to hurt her, but the other part loved every minute of it. The part that wins me over most of the time is the part that loved it." He said before he threw another bomb

We ducked and took cover as the bomb exploded.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Trey asked

"Because I care" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. What I really wanted to say was "so you don't kill me or anyone else you murderous maniac!"

"Thanks Logan, that means a lot" he said wiping his eyes

Ok, so the murderous maniac is _crying_ because I said I cared about him? Con**tra**_dic_tion! I hugged him, still scared for my life, and pet his hair.

"It's ok" I said

"I did a bad thing Logan" he said

"I know" I said

"Are you going to take me to Jail?" Trey asked

"Yes Trey, sorry, I have to" I said cautiously

He bowed his head and I took him to the police, who were just arriving. They hand cuffed him and stuck him in the cop car.

"Good job kid" One of the cops said to me

"How'd you do it?" another asked

"I found his weak spot" I said

"Good work"

Then they left and I walked over to the main office building. I turned on the intercom.

"This is Logan Henderson, the bomber has been arrested, I repeat, the bomber has been arrested" I said into the intercom, then I called 911

"Ambulances are on the way" I said into the intercom

I then walked outside to see all of the students flooding out of that one building. Each and every one of them had different expressions, sad, angry, happy, and everything in between, some were even sobbing hysterically. I hurried past those people to see Alex be loaded into an ambulance, Carlos went in the ambulance with Alex, despite many people trying to tell him he couldn't. he wouldn't listen and they gave in.

-Carlos' POV-

On the way to the hospital, I held Alex's hand. I looked at the speedometer and we were speeding pretty badly because of Alex's condition. I laughed on the inside. It sucked that it was because of Alex's condition. When we got to the hospital the EMT's ran Alex into the ER. I watched as they ran through those double doors, unsure if I would ever see Alex's smiling face again.

I stood there watching the doors for a few minutes before a doctor came up to me.

"Was that your girlfriend?" he asked

"Yeah" I said sadly

"Let me check out that burn" he said changing the subject

"Ok" I said limping after the doctor as he led me to a room

He told me to lay face down on the bed, I did and he looked at my burn.

"You're lucky, it's not bad" the doctor said "Stand up so I can wrap it" he said

"What happened anyway?" he asked while wrapping it

I told him what happened at the college and he listened intently.

"She's in pretty bad shape huh?" he asked

"Yeah" I said once again sad

"Look, kid, I'm sorry to say this but, don't get your hoped up about this girl" he said

"I know this could end badly, it almost did" I said

"She may not even remember you or know who you are" he said

"Well, if she doesn't I will rebuild our relationship" I said

"You're willing to start from scratch and get to know her again all for some little college relationship?" the doctor asked in disbelief

"Absolutely!" I said a little offended

"I would never do that for my wife" he muttered

Maybe he married the wrong damn person!

-An hour later-

The doctors didn't give me any news about Alex and got tired of my asking so they kicked me out and told me to rest up for the next day. There will be a campus-wide clean up because of Trey. I did not appreciate being forced out of the hospital. I called Kendall for a ride back to campus. He showed up an hour later. I stood outside the hospital in the rain for an hour waiting for him. JEEZ KENDALL! After I got in the car, Kendall started blabbing on and on about what a mess the campus was and about all the other people with minor injuries. I wasn't really listening; I was too concerned about Alex.

When we got back to campus we were allowed to go to our dorm because it was one of the only non-destroyed buildings. The girl's dorm, however, was totally destroyed. They had to divide our building in half so girls could stay there too. We got some new roommates that were… interesting, for the time being. I was unaware that students were allowed to keep llamas in the dorms… or are you? Yeah, that kid is… interesting… Anyway, our dorm had seven guys in it now, including us four. It's a little creepy.

-A few days later-

Still no news about Alex, but on the bright side, the girl's dorm building is almost fully repaired. Some of the girls are already moving back into their dorms. That means, pretty soon, there won't be a llama in my dorm. Man, am I excited for _that_! I woke up this morning and the dude who owned the llama was _in my bed_! He was watching me sleep! Then his llama _spit_ in my face! So naturally, I pushed the dude out of my bed and wiped the llama spit on Logan's face. He was asleep so wiping the spit on his face woke him up. "What the-?" he said wiping the spit off. I laughed "It's llama spit" I said.

Back on track. Shit happens, blah, blah, blah, you know? So yeah…

-A month later-

I'm walking to some stupid class with a stupid teacher and I have to sit at a stupid desk and take stupid notes. As I'm walking I see… is that really? Yes! It's Alex! She was wearing short jean shorts and an Aeropostale shirt. She had a white bandage going up her leg that was burned.

"Hey! Alex!" I yelled

She turned around and looked at me. I walked up and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. She didn't hug me back.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked after I put her down

"No, sorry" she said pushing her hair behind her ear "Should I?" she asked

"I was your- never mind. We were friends" I said

"Oh cool! Could you show me around? I don't remember where to go" she said embarrassed

"Sure" I said

"Who else should I remember?" she asked

"Well, there are you roommate-slash-friends; Ally, Bertha and Dakota and my friends; James and Kendall and then there's Logan who you have known for a long time" I said

"Alright" she said

Then I walked her to her class. I had to keep telling myself to not hold her hand. I forcibly shoved my hands into my pockets.

-Alex's POV-

I got into the classroom and it's like "crap, where do I sit?" So I'm just standing there like an idiot 'cause I don't remember where to sit. Y'know, this really sucks. Why can't I remember anything? So the only thing I can think of to do is; ask the teacher.

"Excuse me" I said after clearing my throat

"Oh, Alexandria, you're back" Mr. Teacher said

"Where do I, umm, sit?" I asked laughing nervously

He looked puzzled but pointed to where I sat. I walked over and sat down, a ton of people were saying hi and welcoming me back but I have _no clue_ who they were. So I just said hi back, awkwardly. Then I felt someone punch my shoulder playfully saying "hey Alex". I turned around to see who he was.

"Uh, hi" I said

"What's up?" he asked

"I'm sorry if I knew you before but I don't remember you" I said with an apologetic look

"Well, that sucks, I'm Kendall" he said

"One of Carlos' friends right?" I asked

"Yeah" he looked confused

"Carlos told me" I said

"Do you remember him?"

"No" I said sadly, looking down

"Oh" he said turning to face the front of the room

Class dragged on and on, luckily I remember what I have learned in school. I would trade that for remembering people though. I feel lost everywhere except the classroom. I don't even remember what happened the night I got hurt, I just remember waking up in the hospital. The nurse told me I had to remember everything on my own. It isn't going well so far.

-End of the day-

Focus, gotta remember stuff. Focus. Focus. FOCUS! Ok, relax and focus. It totally spaced out as I walked through the hall. I was racking my brain trying to remember stuff when I ran into someone for the fifth time today. I was speed-walking too so it hurt really badly. He had a hard stomach/chest. I fell to the floor. OW!

"Oh, Alex. Hey!" he said

"Hi" I said regaining the wind that was knocked out of me

He helped me up and brushed the dirt off of my back.

"Quit zonin' while you walk through the halls" he said chuckling

"Sorry" I said not meeting his eyes

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked

"Did I know you before?" I asked quietly

"You don't remember?" he asked

"No, sorry" I said looking up at him

"I'm James" he said

"Cool" I said smiling

Then we walked back to the dorms together. James is so hot! I can't believe we were friends! Hot! Hehehehehehe. He walked me to my dorm because I didn't know where I was going.

"Here we are" he said gesturing to my dorm

-James POV-

"Why don't you call me some time" Alex said

"Sure" I said not thinking anything of it

Then I walked to my dorm. I was just thinking, then I was like; "HOLY CRAP! ALEX WANTS TO _DATE_ ME!"

**A/n: what do you think? Lemme know!**


	7. Confused

Carlos is going to hate me. I can't believe Alex wants to date me… Well, I am irresistible. Should I tell Carlos? Yes, I probably should… I thought. While I walked to my dorm, I made my decision, I shall tell Carlos!

"James, where ya been?" Kendall asked

"Carlos here?" I asked, ignoring Kendall's question

"Over here!" Carlos answered for Kendall

"Ok, well, there's something I need to tell you" I said

"What's up?" he asked gesturing for me to sit next to him on his bed with his hand, I sat down

"Well, it's about Alex" I said, he bowed his head a little

He cleared his throat, "Yeah?" he asked

"She may have" I cleared my throat "flirted… with me" I said

"Oh" he said, obviously sad

"Are you even dating anyone?" Kendall asked me

"Nope" I said

"But I saw Bertha in your lap!" Logan said

"Oh, here's what really happened. I was sitting on the floor and she was walking by and she tripped and fell into my lap and I helped her up not too long after you walked by. We just hung out the rest of the time" I said

"Alright then" Kendall said

"Try to make her remember" Carlos said

"What, like date her? You are the one who should be doing that. She loved you, remember?" I said

"I know, but at the moment, _she_ doesn't remember" Carlos replied

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive" Carlos said

I guess he wants me to date Alex. I hope she remembers Carlos before I get feelings for her, because that would just be a big mess. So I picked up my phone to text Alex. **(a/n: skipping what would seem like an awkward text conversation)**

"This is really weird" I said after my conversation with Alex

"If I didn't think she wouldn't remember, I wouldn't tell you to do this" Carlos said

"I know" I sighed

-The "Date"-

I walked to Alex's dorm to pick her up. This feels really weird. Not that I don't _like_ Alex, it's just that she is, or was, Carlos' girl. I knocked on the door and shoved my hands into my pockets as I waited. Ally opened the door.

"Hey James" she said with a smile

"Is uh Alex ready?" I asked, awkwardly

"C'mon in" she said, gesturing inside

I sat on their couch and twiddled my thumbs, waiting.

"James!" Alex said, walking up to me

I stood up and asked if she was ready, she was, and then we left. This is going to be what is perhaps the most awkward date of my life. I opened the door and she got in my car. I turned on the radio to break the awkward silence. A good song was on so I sang along.

"You can sing?" she asked

"Yeah and so can Carlos, Kendall and Logan" I replied

-Alex's POV-

As soon as James said "Logan" I got a few flashes through my brain. I remembered the first time I saw Logan. I remembered us as kids, it confused me. Who the hell is Logan?

James must have seen my puzzled look.

"What's up?" he asked seeming concerned

"Nothing, I just remembered something" I said quietly while turning my head to look out the window

"Great! What did you remember?" James asked excitedly

"Me and that Logan guy… as kids" I said puzzled

"Yeah, you guys were friends when you were little" he said

"Oh,"

"I'm sure you'll remember more soon" James said with a smile

"I sure hope so" I said

When we got to the movies James opened my car door for me. How nice! He shut the door behind me and we walked into the mall. He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

We walked into the theater after James paid for our tickets and popcorn. We sat in front of the handicapped places. You know, where you can put your feet up on the bars. I love these seats!

*MOVIE/MOVIE/MOVIE/MOVIE*

-After movie-

James and I were talking about how great the movie was while walking to his car. We hopped in and he started the car, he immediately turned the radio up. He started dancing in his seat and singing.

"You are lucky you can sing" I said

"Why?" he asked

"'Cause I can't" I replied

He gave me a confused look but shooed it away and backed out of the parking spot. We drove back to campus in silence. When we got back he walked me to my dorm. He looked down at me and, without thinking, I got up on my tip-toes and pushed my lips to his. His body was stiff at first but he gave in and kissed me back. He's a _**really**_ good kisser! When we pulled apart I blushed and went into my dorm. I said goodbye and closed my door behind me. I backed up against the door and slumped to the floor. I can't believe what just happened. Strangely, during the kiss, all I could picture was Carlos.

-James' POV-

I stood in front of Alex's dorm for a few seconds, frozen, before walking away. Alex kissed me! What? And I kissed her back! Carlos is going to KILL me! I walked to my dorm in a worried daze.

"How was the date?" Logan asked me

"James?"

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled

"Huh? Oh, what?" I asked

"How was the date?" Kendall asked me

"Well, Logan, she remembers you two hanging out as kids. We went to see a movie. Shekissedme. And, she doesn't know she can sing" I said

"She remembers me?" Logan asked happily

"A little" I replied

"Wait, James, what was that middle part?" Kendall asked

"We saw a movie" I said

"After that" Kendall said

"She doesn't know she can sing" I said, even though it was more of a question

"Before that" Logan said

"She," I cleared my throat "uh, well, kissed… me" I said

"WHAT?" they both yelled

"You heard me" I whispered

"Does Carlitos know yet?" Kendall asked

"No" I replied

"You should tell him when he gets back, a.s.a.p." Logan said

"I know" I replied sighing

"How was it?" Kendall asked me

"How was what?" I asked

"The kiss, stupid" Kendall said with a smile, meaning he didn't mean anything by the insult

"Oh, pretty good" I said with a smile

"She a good kisser?" Logan asked

"Yeah, not as good as me though" I said laughing

Just then, Carlos walked through the door.

"Hey" he said

"Tell him" Kendall said, shoving me towards Carlos

"Carlos, I gotta tell you something" I said quietly

"What's up?" he asked

"Alex may have, possibly, k-k-kissed me" I said slowly

I was expecting to get hit so naturally, I braced myself. He just stood there, looking at me. I could see a little hurt in his eyed but not much.

"James, I'm not going to punch you" Carlos said

I slowly lowered my arms. He didn't look mad or anything!

"James, I'm not mad" he said

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"No" he said with a weak smile

We man hugged and he patted my back.

-The next day-

-Alex's POV-

Text, text, text. I like to text. So, I am texting my friends right now. I'm going through my contact list and I see Carlos. For his contact ID there is a picture of me kissing his cheek. What am I missing? Why is that picture there? SO MANY FRICKEN QUESTIONS! WHO CAN ANSWER THEM? Ooooooh, hey, a text!

'Wanna hang out? –Carlos'

'Sure' I replied

Yay! I have something to do today! Carlos texted me, telling me where to meet him. He wanted me to meet him at this certain bench. He was chillin' there when I got there. I walked up and set next to him. We had just started talking when an alarm went off on my phone.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, very concerned

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure" he replied

"Can you help me change this bandage?" I asked sheepishly

"Of course" he said with a smile

I stretched my leg out across the bench. He was very gentle, starting halfway up my shin on the side, he pulled the bandage off. It went from the middle of my shin to the middle of my thigh. He slowly pulled it off. I saw him stiffen as he saw the forming scar tissue. I handed him this lotion junk and instructed him to put some on the burn area. As soon as he touched my leg, I went stiff. I remembered Carlos trying to save me from something and me kissing him before passing out. I came back to reality with so many questions.

"Alex?" Carlos asked noticing I was back to reality

"What?"

"Why did you go stiff?" he asked while bandaging my leg

"I just… nothing" I said, a million miles away

"Did you… remember something?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied, still distant

He didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

We hung out for a while before departing. I was thinking about the memory I had gained a little while ago, very confused. I was walking when I saw someone I recognized as Logan. I immediately knew who it was. I ran up to him, stopping dead right in front of him. I was getting a memory so my legs gave out. He caught me as I fell forward. I remembered the first part of _that day_. After a minute, we stood back up normally. I am FINALLY starting to piece things together!

"Logan…" I said

"You remember me, right?" he asked

"I do. I have a question for you" I said

"Ask away" he said smiling

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused

"Why did you leave me?" I asked

"When?"

"Why did you just stash me in the bushes when I needed you?" I asked

"Oh, you mean when Trey was here" he said, dredging up more memories, painful memories

"It was Trey?" I squeaked

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Lucas" he said, more memories flooding back

"Oh, but why did you leave me there?" I asked again "Were you scared?" I asked

"Yes! Of course I was scared" he said, recalling that day

"So you just left me there to die?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes

"No! Oh Alex, don't cry" he said bringing me into a hug

-Logan's POV-

I held Alex as she cried into my chest.

"Oh Logie" she said between sobs

I smiled knowing she remembered all the memories she had of me. Every childhood memory and every college one. I knew this because she called me Logie. Alex is the only one I ever allowed to call me that. I personally don't like the nickname but, coming from her, I don't mind.

"I have one more question" she said while wiping her eyes

"What?" I asked

"Was I in love with Carlos?"

She caught me off guard and loosened the hug to look me in the eyes. I looked down at her and returned her gaze.

"What do you think?" I asked

"I was" she whispered, smiling slightly when she realized the truth

"Thanks Logan" she said, breaking the hug

"No problem" I said smiling as I wiped a few tears she had missed away with my thumb

She walked away and I knew where she was probably going. She was probably off to see Carlos. "Good luck Alex" I said to myself.

-Carlos' POV-

I was watching TV when I heard a knock on the door.

"Comin!" I yelled as I got up

I opened the door and was attacked by Alex. She hugged me then backed away. She looked into my eyes before kissing me passionately. I backed up into the dorm without breaking the kiss. Our lips were moving together effortlessly. We broke apart gasping for air.

"I remember… _everything_" she said between her gasps

**a/n: well? Give me some reviews… please? Sorry the chapter was a little short, I wrote this a while ago but in a notebook so I didn't know how short it was.**

**Jenna**


	8. I Did NOT See That Coming!

"Everything?" I asked, still gasping for breath

"Everything" she said, smiling widely

"In that case…"

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I carried her over to the futon. I sat down with her legs still around me. I kissed her passionately and I could feel her smiling into the kiss. We kept on kissing, and then someone walked in the door. We didn't stop though.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked

"Carlos! Alex!" Kendall yelled, stopping out make out session

"Hey Kendall!" Alex said as she hopped out of my lap

"I see you remember him" he said laughing

"I remember everything!" she exclaimed before hugging Kendall

"Where's James?" she asked, suddenly very serious

"Right here" James said as he walked through the door

"Sorry I kissed you" she said, embarrassed

"It's cool" James said smiling

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms her waist. I snuggled my face into her neck. She started to giggle a little as I kissed her neck.

"Ok, break it up!" Logan said as he walked through the door

"Logie guess what!" Alex said, very excited

"What's up?" Logan asked

"I remember EVERYTHING!"

Then she kissed me quickly and ran out of the room. I guessed that she was going to catch up with her friends. I walked over and plopped down on the futon with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow Carlos, you're really happy" Kendall said laughing

"Well, when your girlfriend remembers you and you make out for twenty minutes, it tends to make you happy" I replied

"Why does she get to call you Logie and not us?" James grumbled to Logan

"I don't know. She's the only one I have ever allowed to call me that" Logan replied shrugging

"Does she know that Trey bombed the school?" Kendall asked

"Yup" Logan replied

"_Why_ did he bomb the school?" James asked with a mouth full of pie

"Revenge for Lucas, his older brother" Logan said

"What happened?" I asked

"It isn't my story to tell, let Alex tell you, it's pretty serious" Logan replied

"How serious?" James asked

"_Serious _serious" Logan said

"Ooooooooh, that's bad" James said

"I know James!" I yelled

-Alex's POV-

I ran back to my dorm and burst through the door. I ran right up to Ally and hugged her.

"Ally! Ally! Oh my God!" I shouted

"What?" she asked, trying to squirm out of my hug

"I remember!" I said releasing her

"No way!" she yelled, pulling me in for another hug

"BERTHA!" I yelled, rushing into her room

"WHAT?" she yelled, obviously aggravated

"Well then, I guess you don't care that I remember everything" I said with a smile

She shrieked and hugged me happily. The same thing happened with Dakota.

"Did you tell Carlos?" Ally asked

"It was because of him that I _do_ remember" I said

"How?" Bertha asked

"Well, I remembered a lot because of Logan. I asked him if I loved Carlos. I realized that I did and I went and kissed Carlos. As soon as our lips met, everything came flooding back!"

"That's awesome!" Dakota yelled

"Then we had a twenty minute make out session, just sayin" I said smiling

"Picking up right where you left off?" Ally asked laughing

"I have to make up for lost time" I said, winking and smirking at them, causing laughter from everyone

"Oh my god, I am SO tired!" I said

"You should probably relax a little" Ally said

I walked down the hall to the bathroom where I got ready for bed. Then I went to bed.

-The next day (Saturday)-

As soon as I woke up, I immediately got dressed and was on my way to see Carlos. He texted me, telling me to go to his dorm. A few minutes later I was knocking on the door. Carlos answered and I immediately attacked him with a kiss. I have a LOT of lost time to make up for!

"Alex, _slow down_" he panted after we broke apart

"Why?" I whined "I have _days_ to make up for"

"Hey, wanna go to a party tonight?" James asked from the futon while looking at his phone

"Wanna?" Carlos asked me, his hands on my hips

"Absolutely!" I replied

-That night-

Carlos, James, Bertha, Logan, Dakota, Ally, Kendall and I all walked into the party and we were hanging out as a group. It was a big party with dancing and stuff. We were all hanging out, drinking some punch (which was probably spiked) and laughing. Yeah, it was definitely spiked, I can feel myself getting a little drunk. Hell, all of us were a little drunk! Carlos suddenly pulled me out onto the dance floor. We were dancing normally at first but we started grinding to "Yeah" by Usher. Carlos' hands were on the front of my hips. We grinded for a few songs before we rejoined the group, laughing.

"You guys were gettin pretty dirty out there" James commented laughing

I gave Carlos a wink and smirked at him. "Oh yeah" Carlos replied to James

It didn't take long to get completely drunk. All of us were! We were laughing about things that weren't funny and me and Carlos were dancing real dirtily on the dance floor.

Before we knew it, the party was over. I went to Carlos' dorm and made out in his bed before passing out.

I woke up the next morning in Carlos' bed in my underwear, a bra, and Carlos' button-down shirt from the night before. I rolled over, looked at Carlos and jumped out of his bed. I grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and sat on the floor on the opposite corner of the room. I grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and began to rock back and forth. I began to have a full fledged panic attack. I was there for twenty minutes before a very hung over James woke up.

"Hey… Alex"

I only mumbled in response, my eyes were wide open and I didn't blink.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me

"C-Carlos bed n-no c-clothes" I said

"Like no….. boxers?" James asked

"N-n-nothing!" I shrieked as my panic attack worsened

"Alex, calm down" he said, rubbing circles on my back "You didn't do anything" he reassured me

I stopped rocking "You passed out as soon as we were in the room" I said

"Oh…" he said blushing

He carefully removed my hands from my hair and held them. He looked into my eyes and said reassuring things to try to calm me down.

"What's all the commotion?" Logan asked after he woke up.

I snatched my hands away from James and resumed my panic attack. Logan came over and sat next to me.

"Alex?" he asked

"She's freaking out because she woke up in bed next to a naked Carlos" James explained

"Oh….." Logan replied, a little awkward "Is he still…?"

I nodded, tightly shutting my eyes. I pulled on my hair and stood up. I began pacing and mumbling, trying to remember if I did anything with Carlos last night.

"Are those Carlos'?" James asked, pointing to my clothes

I didn't respond, I just kept pacing and mumbling.

"The pants say Carlitos down the side, no shit they're his!" Logan said

"Carlos wore that shirt last night" Kendall said, hopping down from the bunk above Carlos'

"Alex" Kendall said, placing a hand on my shoulder

"hasjkskjbs" was what my mumbling sounded like

"Alex, do you still play guitar?" Logan asked

"Yeah" I replied through my mumbling

"Here, play this" he said, handing me a guitar

"Why?" Kendall asked

"It always used to calm her down when we were kids" Logan replied shrugging

I started to play "Smoke on the Water" it was calming me down a little. I moved on and played the guitar solo in "Sweet Child of Mine". They all gave me shocked looks. I guess they were unaware of my skills with a guitar.

"Guys?" I asked, fully calmed down

"You can play guitar?" Kendall yelled

"Yeah"

"That was really good!" James praised

"Thanks" I said, blushing "Thanks Logan, that did calm me down" I said

I handed him the guitar and caught a glimpse of Carlos. Calmness over! I went right back to the corner and continued my panic attack. Let's just say he was _exposed_.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I mumbled over and over again

"Holy shit! Carlos, put some fucking clothes on!" Kendall yelled, slapping him on the stomach

I covered my eyes, rocking back and forth, as Carlos got up and put some clothes on. Logan was hugging me and James was rubbing my back, both trying to calm me down. Kendall was throwing clothes at Carlos and grumbling at him. Eventually, Carlos was pulling my hands away from my eyes. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt, his shark tooth necklace was dangling from his neck. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey" he said softly

I moved closer to Logan who was still hugging me.

"D-did we?" I asked

"I don't think so" Carlos said, scratching the back of his neck

I was still wary. He stroked the side of my face but I cringed away, remembering what Trey did to me after each time

"Carlos, back off" Kendall whispered

"Alex?" Carlos asked

I shrunk into Logan.

"This is about Trey isn't it?" Logan asked

"H-h-he used to b-beat me a-after each t-t-time" I whispered

"Alex, I won't hurt you" Carlos said with a gentle smile

-Carlos' POV-

Watching Alex hide from me in Logan's arms was heartbreaking. I felt like I got stabbed in the heart. All because of Trey! Alex was completely enveloped in Logan's embrace and she was getting as close to him as she could.

"Carlos, back off" Kendall said, pulling me backwards

I gave him a look of pure sadness and backed off a few feet. Alex became less tense as I moved away. She came out of Logan's hug and studied me. She watched me with wary eyes and I had a sad and hurt look plastered on my face.

"C-Carlos?" she asked, still wary

"He's not going to hurt you" Logan told her

She inched closer and closer. She was about two feet away from me and I was looking at my hands.

-Logan's POV-

Alex scooted right up in front of Carlos, who was looking at his hands. He's so sensitive, this must be killing him. But sometimes I think to myself "C'mon Carlos, grow a pair", but I don't think that's appropriate right now. Alex scooted a little closer to Carlos.

"Carlos?" she asked softly

She slowly reached up and lifted his chin. Carlos had a few tear tracks going down his face. She wiped his tears away. He reached up to hold her hand to his face but dropped it when she flinched, expecting a punch. A few more tears rolled down his face as he looked down.

"He won't hurt you" Kendall said, grabbing her shoulder

She sighed "Carlos, I'm sorry" she said

"I just don't want you to be scared of me" he whispered, staring at his hands

"Sorry, that's just what I'm used to" she said sadly, she grabbed his hands, he kissed one of her hands

Carlos hopped up and helped Alex up. They were both smiling now.

"Are those my clothes?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said blushing

He whispered something in her ear and she blushed wildly. Then Carlos kissed her. James, Kendall and I were just standing there awkwardly.

"Ok, break it up!" James yelled

"Sorry" they said simultaneously

"You aren't scared of my anymore, are you?" Carlos asked with a smile, his hands on Alex's hips

"No" Alex replied happily

-Alex's POV-

"So what actually happened last night?" Carlos asked

"I don't know" I said trying to remember

"Any of you know?" Carlos asked Kendall, James and Logan

"Nope" they all said in unison

"Well, I know some people who might" I said, getting out my phone

I called Bertha up. I was like "Yo, you best be comin' to the guys' dorm wit all of our buddies" and she was all "mkay". Soon enough, Bertha, Ally and Dakota were all at the door.

"What's up?" Dakota asked

"Do you guys remember last night?" Carlos asked

"All I know is that we hung out here after the party before walking back to our dorm" Ally said

"I don't remember anything" Dakota said

"Oh, I remember" Bertha said, leaning against a wall

"What happened?" I asked

"Logan, you and Dakota were passed out on the floor. Kendall, you and Ally were having a saltine eating contest and Ally was beating your ass badly. James, you passed out as soon as we got here. Alex, you were being a tease and Carlos was begging for you. You guys got in bed but Alex just kept on teasing you, Carlos" Bertha replied with a disgusted look.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and Carlos did too. We aren't ready for "physical relations" yet.

"Thank God" I said, relieved

"Thanks Bertha" Carlos said as she left

Dakota and Ally followed Bertha and waved to us as they left. James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I all walked over to the futon. James and Kendall sat on it and Carlos, Logan and I chilled on the floor. I was just sitting there when out of nowhere, Carlos just gets up and leaves. I guess he has to pee or something.

"Alex?" Logan asked

"Hm?" I asked back

He whispered in my ear "you should probably tell him about Lucas". I gave him a scared look. "They all want to know" he said

I quickly shook my head with a scared expression. Carlos walked back in and I got up and walked over to him. He had that "deep in thought" look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, stroking his arm

As if Logan was psychic, Carlos asked "Tell me what happened with Lucas"

"No" I replied flatly

"Why not?" Carlos asked

"Because" I said, turning my head so I wouldn't have to look at him

"You can tell me anything" he said "tell me, please"

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked, yelling slightly

"Because, Carlos!" I said, matching his tone

"Why?" he asked, a little louder

"Because I don't exactly like to talk about the time I killed someone!" I screamed

**a/n: I sense a back story coming! Reviews?**

**Jenna**


	9. Painful Backstories

"Because I don't exactly like to talk about the time I killed someone!" I screamed

Three heads from in front of the TV snapped to our direction. Logan got up and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my back and started rubbing it in circles. I was fuming and Carlos just stood there with a shocked expression.

"Alex calm down" Logan whispered

"Now do you get it?" I yelled at Carlos

"What happened?" James asked

Carlos snapped out of his shock and stared at me.

"I'm sorry Alex" he said, looking at the floor

"Hey now" I said, smiling and lifting his chin

"You didn't answer my question" James stated

"Do you _really_ want to know?" I asked

"Yes!" Carlos, Kendall and James all said in unison

"Ok, take a seat" I sighed and said, defeated

"Alright, when I was twelve, five months before Logan left, I went to Trey's house for a school project. His brother Lucas was eighteen. I got thirsty so I walked downstairs from Trey's room to the kitchen. Lucas was leaning against the counter. He watched, no, studied me as I drank some water and when I went to leave, he grabbed me by the belt loop in the back of my jeans. I tried to escape but he just pulled me closer to him and put his hands up my shirt." I said, getting choked up. Carlos was going to comfort me when Logan forced him back down before walking over to comfort me. He already knows the story so it would be easier for him to comfort me. He rubbed my back as I continued. "He squeezed me up close to his body and tried to undress me. I knew it was wrong so I began to desperately search for help. I yelled for Trey but he never came. My attention was grabbed by a large sharp knife in the sink. I got out of Lucas' grasp and grabbed it. I waved it around, trying to scare him. He just said things like 'that's a turn on' and 'wow you're sexy for a twelve year old'. I began to get really scared when he tried to grab my chest and undo my belt. I panicked and stabbed him. I stabbed him in the stomach and in the rib cage and…" I began to cry "and in the heart. He died almost instantly. Trey came down and saw the scene. He looked at me, then the knife, then Lucas. He called 911 and they rushed over. I had to tell them what happened. I cried hysterically as I told the cops what happened. Think about it, I was _twelve_." I said, still crying, Carlos began to get up "I'm not done yet" I said and he sat back down. "Trey snapped then and cried, sobbed. It made me feel so much worse. I had to go to trial but I was found innocent because I was defending myself. I had to go to a shrink up until last year!" I yelled the last part, crying a little harder "I promised myself I would make it up to Trey so when he asked me out when we were fifteen, I immediately said yes. He was really nice at first, but then he stopped being nice to me." I said the last part with hate in my eyes. I had stopped crying.

"Damn Alex" James said shocked

"I can't believe it" Kendall whispered

"Well believe it, it happened" I said with another tear rolling down my face. Carlos got up and pulled me into a hug. Logan stopped rubbing my back.

"Oh Alex" Carlos said, wiping my tears away with his thumb

"You're gonna break up with me now right?" I whispered, looking down

"No, of course not" he said, brushing my hair out of my face, kissing my forehead "I love you too much to do that" he said smiling

"Carlos said the 'l' word!" James whispered to Kendall with a shocked expression

"You love me?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, of course I love you" Carlos said

My smile widened "I love you too"

Carlos kissed me passionately while the other guys said "awwwww". Carlos and I broke apart and looked in to each other's eyes. We were both smiling.

"I feel like a loser" James said

"Why?" I asked him, looking away from Carlos

"_I _am the best looking and _I_ am the one who always gets the girls! Who would have thought that _Carlos_ would fall in love before me?" James said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest

I walked over to him "You'll find your girl" I said, squeezing his shoulder and smiling

"I _am_ James Maslow" he said, perking up

"Hey! Bertha is single!" I said laughing

"She scares me" he said quietly

"She's really cool if you get to know her" I said

The subject was dropped after that. Carlos and I were being one of those extremely happy and slightly overly gooey couples knowing that we were in love. The guys were actually getting a little disgusted.

"Would you two _please_ stop?" James begged

Carlos flipped him off and kissed me once more.

"Love you" he whispered

"Love you too" I replied

We officially stopped kissing and I realized that, at some point, Logan, James and Kendall had all gotten ready for the day. Carlos kept his arm securely around my waist.

"Carlos get dressed!" Kendall yelled

"Why?" Carlos asked

"Gustavo wants to see us today" James said

"Shit, ok" Carlos said, getting up

"You guys should give him a nickname" I said

"Like what?" James asked

I thought for a moment "… GUSSY!" I yelled, throwing my fists into the air

They all burst out laughing at my nickname.

"That's perfect!" Logan yelled through the laughter

"Well, let's go see Gussy" James said

Carlos walked out of the room and I realized I was still wearing his clothes and laughed at what he whispered in my ear earlier.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Kendall asked teasingly

"Just what Carlos said earlier" I said

"What he whispered in you ear?" Logan asked

"Yeah" I said with another laugh

"What did he say?" James asked

"Well… He said that me wearing his clothes was sexy, a huge turn on and he said a few other things that I don't think I should repeat" I said giggling

"Alright" Logan said awkwardly

"Want to come to the studio?" Kendall asked, changing the subject

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there" I said

"You know where it is?" James asked

"Rocque Records right?" I asked

"Yup, that's the place" Kendall said

"Yup, I know where it is" I said

"See you there" Kendall said with a smile

I walked back to my dorm quickly and hurried to get ready. My dorm was empty so it didn't take long. I hopped in my car and drove to Rocque Records. I walked in and went up to the right floor. Gussy was listening to them sing and when I walked in Carlos waved at me.

"Who is she?" Gussy asked loudly

"My girlfriend" Carlos replied

"Why is she here?" Gussy asked

"Because I asked her if she wanted to come" Kendall replied, shrugging

"Can she sing?" Gussy asked

"Yes" Logan replied

"Then I have no interest- wait, did you say yes?" Gussy asked

"Yeah" Logan said

"Interesting" Gussy said smiling deviously

"You!" he said, spinning around and pointing at me

"Alex, sir" I said, approaching him

"Come here" he said and I kept walking towards him

"Can you sing?" he asked

"Yes, sir" I replied

"Booth!" he yelled and I walked into the booth as the guys walked out

"What song?" Gussy asked me

"Your choice" I replied, putting the headphones on

"Do you know BTR's songs?" he asked

"Of course" I replied

"What else do you know?" he asked

"Refugee by Tom Petty?" he asked

"Yup" I replied

"Don't Stop Believing by Journey?" he asked

"Are you crazy? Of course" I said

"Then that is the first song you will sing" he said

I repositioned the headphones and listened for my cue. I started to sing and he didn't look impressed at first but that quickly changed.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<p>

A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<p>

Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

The music faded out.

"Now sing Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy" Gussy said

I nodded and listened for my cue again. My guess is that he wants to see if I can sing slow songs as well as fast.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick

Well I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be'

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me in the shade

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you would never ever forget these images no

Well I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be'

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy to walk

Right in and out of my life'

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Why can't you just let me be'

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I was really into the song and had my eyes closed as I sang. All the emotions that came with the song were evident on my face. I put my whole heart and soul into slow songs.

When I finished, the guys stood behind Gustavo and began to clap rapidly.

"Do you play any instruments?" Gustavo asked

"Yeah, I play piano, guitar and drums" I said

"I like you" Gustavo said smiling

"Want me to play something?" I asked

"Yes, come!" he yelled

Gussy led me into a large room with many instruments and four mics. He gave me a song to play on each instrument and I played each of them.

-Carlos' POV-

Alex was in there playing her heart out and it looked like Gustavo really liked her, more than us even. He suddenly turned to me.

"Where did you find her?" he asked me

"Childhood friend of Logan's" I replied

"She may come in handy" Gustavo said with a smile

"Why?" I asked slowly and I was a little scared

"Oh, relax! I just want her to, maybe, record with you guys for a song or two or whatever" he said

"Don't yell at her, please?" I pleaded

"No promises, dog" he replied

"Gustavo?" Alex asked through the mic in the room "Want me to play anything else?" she asked

"Nope. Please come out here" he said

Alex came out and stood next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist as Gustavo approached us.

"Dogs, you could use some work!" he yelled. His look softened and he smiled "Alex, nice work"

"Thank you" she said politely and gave me an "in your face" look

"Dismissed!" Gustavo yelled "Be back in thirty minutes" Shaniqua (Gustavo's assistant) added

We walked out of Rocque Records. Alex was talking to Kendall about something. We all sat down on a bench across the street. Alex sat in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. She yawned before snuggling her face into my neck.

"Tired?" I asked smiling

She nodded into my neck "It has been a _long_ day" she said against my neck

"Want me to take you home?" I asked

"No, because I won't want you to leave" she said

I smiled "What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Nothing you can do" she said

"Want me to walk you to your car?" I asked

"Yeah" she said, getting up

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. I walked her to her car and she said goodbye and gave me a goodbye kiss before hopping in her car and driving away. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and smiled as I returned to the guys.

"Alex going home for the day?" Logan asked

"Yeah, she's tired" I said

"It has been a very eventful day for her" Logan said

I sighed "Yeah"

"Well, maybe we should head back inside" James said

"We still have like… fifteen minutes" Kendall said

-Kendall's POV-

We were all sitting and talking except Carlos, who was standing in front of us. He was laughing when all of the sudden, his face went blank and he became very pale.

"That doesn't feel good" he said before face-planting onto the ground. He had a huge shiny knife in his back. It looked similar to the one Alex had described in her story earlier. Just when I thought things were going to go back to normal!

**a/n: what is wrong with me? Why do I like to write tragedy? Oh and sorry if my lyrics are wrong… I trust the internet Oh well… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jenna**


	10. Oh Snap!

I ran up to Carlos, dropping to my knees next to him.

"CALL 911!" I yelled

Logan was still shocked so James dialed the number. James was talking a mile a minute to the person on the other end of the line.

"Logan!" I yelled

He was shaking as he ran up to Carlos and I.

"Go tell Gustavo and Kelly" I instructed

"Ok" he squeaked before running into Rocque Records

"Carlos, stay with me!" I pleaded

"Ambulance is on the way!" James announced, kneeling beside me

We could hear the sirens already coming. I stood up and waved my arms at the arriving ambulances, successfully flagging them down. They skidded to a stop and quickly loaded Carlos into the back. The ambulance was gone as soon as it came. Soon after, Logan, Gustavo and Kelly came out of Rocque Records.

"Alex, we gotta tell Alex!" I yelled

"Got it!" James yelled, getting his phone back out

We all stood there for a few minutes while James called her.

"She didn't pick up!" James yelled, panicking

"Then we need to go get her!" Logan yelled

"Yes! Logan come with me to the hospital, James you go get Alex!" I yelled

We walked to our cars. Logan hopped into the passenger's seat of my car and James got into his car. We all sped off. I drove towards the hospital as fast as I could without getting arrested. Logan and I ran into the hospital as soon as skidded into a parking space. We sprinted up to the receptionist lady.

"Carlos Pena?" Logan asked, frantic

"Go wait for a doctor" she sighed

We went and sat down. We were there for five minutes when James pulled a half-asleep Alex over to us by her arm. He pushed her into the chair next to me and she slumped against my arm. She closed her eyes but then realized where we were.

"Why am I at the hospital? Are one of you guys pregnant or something?" she asked groggily

"You didn't tell her?" Logan asked

"I panicked!" James yelled

"Where's Carlos?" she asked, suddenly awake

"He got stabbed" I said carefully "Someone threw a knife into his back" I added

"W-who?" she asked

"We don't know" I said

"Is he ok?" she asked

"We don't know" Logan answered

"Oh… well then" she said before clearing her throat

Logan moved from the chair next to me to the one on the opposite side of her. He began rubbing her arm methodically. She didn't look worried or nervous, she looked _emotionless_. She must have shut her emotions out. She smiled briefly at Logan when he started rubbing her arm, but that was it.

-Half an hour later-

"Is there an Alex here?" A doctor asked, looking at a file

Without any emotion on her face, Alex got up and walked over to him. She walked into another room with him.

After ten minutes, she walked back to the rest of us. She wiped her eyes and sat back between Logan and I.

"Alex?" Logan asked

"What'd he say?" I asked

"C-Carlos…" Alex started, getting choked up

"Is he dead?" James choked out

"No, not yet at least" Alex could barely say the last part

"Can we go see him?" Logan asked

"Yeah, the doctor said I could if I wanted to, will you guys come with me?" she asked

"Of course" Logan said

We all stood up and the receptionist led us to Carlos' room. Alex must have been nervous because she grabbed Logan's hand as we walked down the long hall to Carlos' room. Logan held her hand and she seemed to relax her shoulders a tiny bit.

When we got to the door, we all stood there for a second. I could see Alex's knuckles turn white from squeezing Logan's hand so tightly. There was absolutely no emotion on her face though, all of it was transferred to her hand.

We slowly walked inside to see a perfectly normal Carlos sitting in his bed with a smile on his face. I pulled up the chair that was in the room and sat beside his bed.

"Hey Carlitos" I said

"How are ya feelin'?" James asked, moving to stand next to my chair

"Pretty good, but I've been better" Carlos replied shrugging

Alex and Logan were still standing a few feet inside the door. Carlos looked and saw Alex's white knuckles and frowned.

"Alex, give Logan's hand a chance to breathe" he said frowning

Alex immediately let go of Logan's hand but didn't move. Logan urged her forward with a gentle push. She walked up to the bed and I pulled her closer. I realized then that there weren't any more chairs so I pulled her into my lap. She was so tense.

"Alex, I'm fine" Carlos said, grabbing her hand

"B-but you- you were stabbed" Alex said with a small voice

"And I'll be _fine_" Carlos said, squeezing her hand

"Whatev- Kendall, why am I sitting on your lap?" Alex asked me

"For moral support… and there aren't any more chairs" I said and shrugged

"Not that I _mind_…" she started

"Are you _cheating_ on me?" Carlos asked in mock horror

"You better bet she is! She loves _me_ now!" I said, wrapping my arms around her

We all laughed. I'm glad to see everyone happy. I released Alex and she carefully sat by Carlos' feet on the bed.

-Ten minutes later-

"God! I. Am. Starving!" Alex said, hopping up "I am off to get a snack. Anyone want anything?" she asked

We all said no and she walked over and kissed Carlos before turning for the door. She was on her way out the door…

"What, no kiss for your _boyfriend_?" I asked jokingly

She walked back over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Better?" she asked before skipping out of the room

"Oh, Carlos you got some competition there" James joked

"Kendall, you better not take my girl" Carlos said jokingly, making fists with his hands like he was going to fight me "Alex is _so mine_!" he said, smiling and pointing to himself with his thumbs

"Logan! Earth to Logan!" I called, seeing that Logan was staring at a wall

"Wh-what?" Logan asked, coming back to reality

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" I asked

"I _may_ have seen something I shouldn't have" Logan whispered

"What, Logan?" I asked

"There was only one other person that was near us, or even in the same parking lot as us, in any way, shape, or form when Carlos was stabbed" Logan said

"Who was it Logan?" Carlos asked

"But it _couldn't _be…" Logan said, thinking deeply

"But it _was_!" James said

"What?" Logan asked, confused

"Just trying to help" James offered shrugging

"It's not possible" Logan whispered, barely audible

"It couldn't have been" Carlos whispered, understanding Logan's unspoken words suddenly

"Who are we talking about?" James yelled

"Trey" Logan and Carlos said simultaneously

**a/n: ugh! Sorry this is so short! I write this in a notebook first and can't tell! Reviews?**


End file.
